The Legend of the Bolla Diamond (Actual Story)
by pegisisterswag21459
Summary: Doctor and derpy are BACK! but they aren't the only ones. An old EVIL comes back to haunt, And is after the doctor!What will ditzy do? whats going to happen to him? will there be more butter ? READ ON, to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Heres a preveiw of what is to come in the sequel to "Derpys One and Only" , "The Legend of the Bolla Diamond" (this is the prologue to my upcoming story i am trying to write it as fast as i can. so be patient .thx) Anyways here it is !

**The Legend of the Bolla Diamond**

**Prologue : And Let It Be Told**

It is said that there is an extra element outside the elements of harmony. More powerful than the element of magic. This is the Bolla Diamond .It is considered the element of Justness. Many ponies have tried to handle this powerful diamond but it seems every pony that tries fails, and the diamond rejects that pony and refuses to use its power, Then goes black until removed from ponies' neck. This element is useless without the correct pony. Princess Celestia Belives that she has now found the pony possible of controlling this powerful element. Many are doubtful of the suggested pony for the element. But Celestia believes that the pony is ready , and when the time is right the pony's power and the diamonds power will be released in the time of despear, it's just that the pony who is destine for this element just doesn't know yet. But she will soon find out .As an evil aproches to reck havock once Make all Lovers perish in the start of time has come upon us to put all trust in the hooves of the Wall eyed Mare. She will become our only hope , But only with the lord of time.

Ok there it is hope you likes it and try to guess what will happen. Be patient , Read on and the story will come soon! =] THX!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 the mystery of a dream**

**Ditzy POV**

After returning from the butter planet the Doctor knocked out cold. It was kind of funny to because he just plopped on the bed and snored away. It was giggle worthy I have to admit. I watched him sleep for a while he's so peaceful and calm. I love to see him this way, not a care in the world .he's always saving someone, even me. I've never seen him having to be saved; I guess he's just too smart to fall in to the traps of villains. That's my Doctor, clever and oh so cute. I can help myself and I snuggle in to bed with him. He puts his arms around me while he's still sleeping and murmurs a little. I fall asleep in his arms.

(Inside the Dream)

_Ditzy:_ "Princess Celestia? What are you doing in my dreams?"

_Princess Celestia: _ "Ditzy Doo, I am here to tell you of your destiny, there is a Diamond called the Bolla Diamond. It is considered the element of justness. And this is your element. More powerful than the element of magic. You Ditzy Doo are non-judgmental and fair towards all, even those who insult you. These are all traits reminiscent of the Bolla Diamond .This is your Destiny."

_Ditzy:_ "But how? I can't. I'm not powerful. I can't even bring back the right birds for winter wrap up. And I'm an ELEMENT?"

_Princess Celestia:_ "It's you .Ditzy Doo this is your destiny. I believe you are ready. You just have to believe you are ready and when you realize this you will make the correct judgment and fulfill your destiny. Take this and Wear it always. And Goodbye Ditzy Doo."

She hands me a necklace with the diamond on it and vanishes. How am I an element? The doctor has said to me that I doubt myself a lot. But I just don't know .I doesn't believe I'm strong enough. With that thought I awake with the doctor fully awake beside me and he kisses me.

_Doctor:"_ I think that's the most, I think I've ever slept in a long time! But that was a great nap I feel full rested ready for anything. By the way what's that around your neck?"

_Ditzy:_ "Princess Celestia gave it to me in a dream. She said it was called the Bolla Diamond, and considered the element of Justness .She said it's my element and that it is very powerful. She also said to keep it with me all the time because it is my destiny and I will use it when the time is right .I don't know how I would use it, and she said I would know how to use it when it is needed."

_Doctor:_ "WOW, all that in one dream that must have been exciting. I thought for a tick it was from another colt."

_Ditzy:_ "oh Doctor there is only you. You know that! Anyway how powerful could this little diamond be…"

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and holds it up, as if he is waiting for my consent to scan the gem around my neck. I nod as the Sonic Screwdriver buzzes to life and he scans my necklace.

_Doctor:_ "hmmmm. This necklace has enough power to blast a whole race to dust. Celestia trusts your abilities Derpy. And if she trusts you enough with this power you should be honored. Don't Doubt yourself. You are Knowledgeable, and Beautiful Don't doubt yourself or others will doubt you.

_Ditzy:_ "Thanks doctor, but I'd still like to go to Canterlot and double check, Make sure this wasn't a mistake.

_Doctor:_ "Very well then Derpy, we'll go. Choose your mode of transport Tardis, or Train.

_Ditzy:_ "The Tardis I guess, that's the fun way to get around at least. Last time we went on the train we took a nap it was so boring!"

The Doctor and I laugh as we enter the Tardis. The Doctor pulls some switches and she werps to life as she takes us to Canterlot.

_Doctor:_ "Avante, Miss. Hooves"

_Ditzy: _"Avante!"

**Celestia's POV**

I sense an old evil approaching, which is more powerful than before. Their Army has grown and doubled I must notify Shining Armor as a precaution. He shall preform his protection spell so I can at least sleep in my sisters beautiful night without worrying about my Equestria. I just hope Ditzy believes in herself enough to persevere though the foretold. All I can do is HOPE. I look out the balcony and she shinning I Call to him, so he could come up for me to tell him about my hunches about the danger nearing.

_Shining Armor:_ "Princess, it would be my honor to withhold my protection spell if it makes you feel at ease."

_Princess Celestia:_ "Thank you, Shining Armor."

I know I am preventing the inevitable but I do not want innocent ponies getting hurt, until it is time to fulfill the Prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 a CHANGE is coming**

**EVIL POV**

It feels good to be back in equestria. Oh so you don't remember me yet do you? It's me Queen Chrysalis. My Army has Grown and doubled and my poor Changelings are Hungry. I must find food for my subjects and for in here again, unseen. But I know that Celestia Senses me. I've sensed a Strong love centered in ponyville and it's moving towards here! Like a moth to a flame. I shall embody the mare to drain the colt. Tis a perfect plan. I'm so evil.

**Doctor  
**

Derpy has to learn to believe in herself, if she does she will be very powerful. I believe in her I always have, more than she knows. I love her I always have, and I hope I always will be here for her. She stands and watches me play with the controls like she always does. She's always been mesmerized by the Tardis and so have I. Derpy is not the only one who surprises me .I yell for Ditzy as we come to a stop.

_Doctor:"_ Derpy, We've landed! Come on"

_Ditzy:_ "Ok, Doctor Let's Go!"

She trots over to the door and I watch her as she does. She's so cheerful.

_Doctor_: "After you,"

_Ditzy:_ "Why thank you."

She blushes and as we walk out the door I notice how cute she is when she blushes. It truly is beautiful in Canterlot. Some ponies are a bit prissy but that's how some ponies are. And the little cafes everywhere are always bustling with faces new and old. I Stop in front of a hat shop but, ditzy pulls me away.

_Ditzy_: "Oh no you don't last time you got a hat it was way too big, and it didn't look good on you"

_Doctor:_ "But hats are cool,"

_Ditzy: _"This is for your own good, now come on the castle it that way."

We walk towards the castle and decide to stop inform of a café that Derpy said she has wanted to visit for a long time because she heard that they have the best muffins, and I know her and muffins. She says she would like to one day travel to all the bakeries and cafes in equestria searching for the best muffin. I like muffins but, they have to have butter. I like Butter. We sit down and eat our muffins and once we are finished we decide to take a short cut to the castle and talked as we walked.

_Ditzy: _"I wonder how I would use this thing"

_Doctor:_ "Celestia had told you, you'll know when the time you have to use it comes."

_Ditzy:_ "she thinks my instincts are that keen?"

_Doctor: _"She never Sounded like she had her doubts when she gave it to you did she?"

_Ditzy:_ "No, But I do tend to get things wrong or mess things up and …"

_Doctor:_ "No you don't, Come on Smile and cheer up your smart enough to know what to do"

Ditzy: "Really?"

_Doctor:_ "Really."

I kiss her on the forehead and we walk on. as we are walking I turn to try to talk to her, but I notice she has drifted away from me, Why do they always do that, Everyone always drifts away.

_Doctor:_ "Derpy, Derpy, Where are you…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Strange Feelings**

**Ditzy POV**

I'm Walking with the doctor when I am distracted by something one of my eyes sees in the alley way. I decide to go look at it. That's me always curious. As I approach the object it Disappears, WHAT. It just vanished! And as I bring my head up it looks like I am staring into a mirror but it looks more real it looks like I have an exact copy of myself in front of me. Suddenly the Copy in front of me, their eyes begin to turn bright green and glow along with her horn that simultaneously pops out of her head. And I look deep into her eyes. Where has this other me that's not me come from. As I ponder I notice that suddenly my surroundings change to a dark cave. That creature proofed me here. It's scary here and the most scariest thing is , I don't see the doctor anywhere.

_Ditzy:_ "DOCTOR, DOCTOR!"

There is no answer and I find myself more alone than ever before. I Begin to cry, curled up in a ball.

**Queen Chrysalis POV**

I'd say this pony is going to be harder to pull off than I ever thought possible; but the love is so strong I _can't _resist. The eyes are the hardest to do. After this no more wall eyed she's not an allicorn like Cadence was, I have to use a spell to make my horn invisible. But I estimate the energy I put into this will be well worth it in the long run. I had to copy that stupid neck lace of hers to, Worthless thing I sense no power in it at all. But I guess it adds to the effect. I follow my sent to the source. He actually not that bad looking, Maybe I'll keep him a while.

_Doctor:_ "There you are, Derpy I've looked everywhere for you. Where were you?"

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ " Oh ….uh …Hi …Uhh I saw um err. Shinny thing over there."

_Doctor:_ " okaaayyyy? Come on where do we go to get to the castle from here."

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ " Um, Where are we going again? , I errr Forgot."

_Doctor:_ " Were going to the castle, Are you alright you don't usually forget , Well not like this."

_ Chrysalis Ditzy:_ " I … Bumped my head! Yeah that's it."

_Doctor:_ " oookkay, Well lets go have Celestia Check that element of yours."

Whoa, Hold on a sec. SHES AN ELEMENT. Oh this love might be powerful than I thought her necklace has no power though. How could it be the element? When it does NOTHING . If it is an element I can certainly defeat Celestia . I did last time with no Element. This is going to be a cake walk.

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ "here's the Castle, Home to Celestia!"

Ugh gag. Can't belive I just said that in the most cheery voice ever.

_Doctor:_ " It's Beautiful,"

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ " Sure is!"

NOT! It will DEFINITLY look better as my changeling empire.

_Doctor: _"Avante, Miss. Hooves!"

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ "Avante?."

What in the heck does that mean? ; I don't have to know what it means anyway. His love is Very strong and not just that it's his Aura too. Very powerful more than any other pony I've seen. It's like he's not even a PONY. Wait Maybe this is, oooohhhh….. It couldn't be He couldn't possibly be . But I thought it was an old legend. It was said that a changeling could rule the entire universe, But only with the help of what's called a Time Lord from a faraway land. That must explain why he does not have the same aura as a regular love. Or pony for that matter. I can feel myself getting stronger . Celestia will be taken down and I will rule!

_Doctor: _" Derpy, what's up. You keep staring at me?"

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ "Sorry I was just admiring you."

_Doctor:_ "Not Like that has happened before,"

If only he was a Changeling, Then he'd truly be mine. Suddenly He laughs and I look at him. Must be an inside joke so I decide to laugh along with him. Then he looks at me oddly and we proceed into Celestia's throne room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 A Change Is Found**

_Celestia:_ "Oh Ditzy Doo, And the Doctor .What brings you two here."

_Doctor:_ "Well Ditzy and I Wanted to ask you about her element but she is not here to tell you."

_Chrysalis Ditzy: _" But Sweetie , I'm right here!"

_Doctor:_ "How stupid do you think I am? Hmmm"

_Chrysalis Ditzy:_ " What are you talking about Dearie?"

He's on to me! Than right before my eyes he pulls a stick with a light at the end it looked a weird buzzing noise too.

_Doctor:_ "First, Ditzy does not really call me cute names like that . Second, She does not forget things that easy. And Third, Her eyes aren't always like that, when she looks at me they focus! Who are you, what are you, and what have you done with my DERPY. And if you don't tell me ill scan you myself."

_Chrysalis Ditzy: _ "With what?

_Doctor: _ "With this thing I like to call a Sonic Screwdriver!"

Then the Screwdriver buzzes and he runs it in front of me and I change.

_Doctor:_ "Nice to see your true form, according to my readings you're a changeling"

_Celestia:_ "She's Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the changelings! Why have you returned?"

_Queen Chrysalis: "_My Darlings were ever so hungry, and I sensed a strong love, that of a time lord."

The Time lord runs in front of me disrupting my _Lovely_ talk

_Doctor: "_WHERE IS SHE!"

_Queen Chrysalis: _ "You can't save her Time lord Your to week, I have been draining you Powerful love, Just have a look and see

**Doctor POV**

I See the Queen zap Celestia, See collapses and her crown falls with a thud. I run to her.

Celestia: Ditzy Needs to embrace her….Power…"

As she shuts her eyes. I am really angry. I try to Run out but she stops me in my tracks and, zaps me too but continuously.

_Doctor: _ "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

_Queen Chrysalis:_ "LOVE HURTS DOESN'T IT. HAHAHA! You are under my control, Time lord. So now then, You will help me take over the universe. Whether you like it or not you are under my control.

_Doctor: __(Possessed) "I_ will help you take over the universe."

_Queen Chrysalis:_ "Perfect, No one can stop me now. COME MY CHANGLING ARMY, FEED ON THE LOVE OF THE WORTHLESS AROUND YOU! Mwhahahaha!

She has possessed my mind but not all of it. She has only claimed my actions and my voice, but I can still think with my hearts and all they can think about is the safety of ditzy. And I'm not With her ,where ever she is . I need her and , She needs me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 Strength in Bubbles**

**Ditzy POV**

It's cold down here and very depressing. I don't think I'm the only pony that has been here because there are hoof prints on some areas on the ground. I need my doctor and he needs me I just know it , my heart feels empty when he is not around. My train of though is interrupted by my wandering eye to see a black creature projected on the wall,

_Queen Chrysalis:_ "you'll never see your poor little time lord now … here!"

I look at the projection as it vanishes to another wall and another my eyes are rolling around, ok now I'm confused

_Ditzy:_ "stay still, Coward. What have you done with the doctor?"

_Queen Chrysalis:_ "oh is that the little name he calls himself, eh not impressed. Hes under my control, his love for you is powerful, I think I might keep him as a food source for my Changeling army and not just for me. My changelings will be unstoppable."

_Ditzy:_ " If you hurt him oh,, I'LL I'LL…."

_Queen Chrysalis:_ "You'll what, what call a wall eyed mare do? With a useless element just like you! Now if you don't mind I HAVE AN ARMY TO FEED. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

She disappears from my sight and can no longer be hurt. She called me loads of names and I would be crying by now but, NO NOT TODAY! The doctor said I should believe in myself and so I shall and I believe I can save him from that creature. I need to find out how to get out, AND FAST. BUT how?

I am shocked as my necklace begins to glow. A bright blue my eyes focus forward, a way out. Wow this element is amazing. I fly as fast as I can towards the exit. As I finally reach the mouth of the cave there is a Changeling creature standing in the way of my escape. Come on Ditzy thinks. OH!

_Ditzy:_ "bet you can turn in to me silly!"

I watch as the Changeling creature turned in to me and since I was hovering on my wings it was too. And I Laugh as the changeling tried to attack but fails and misses any time.

_Ditzy:_ "told you, never mess with golden eyes!"

I continue to fly into Canterlot I sneak through to the castle and I am scorned to see all the people helpless and captured. Drained from the Changelings. If I defeat the Queen will they be free. I hope so .I continues to fly and I find myself at the castle I sneak into the window. While The Queen admires the view of torture.

_Ditzy:_ "Hey presto-changeo,"

She turns and looks at me in shock.

_Ditzy:_ "Nobody gets love from the doctor but me!"

_Queen Chrysalis:_ (sarcasm) "oh no it's the _walleyed mare _What _Ever_ shall I do. I'm quivering in my hooves."

_Ditzy: _ "oh you should take effort to be more afraid than that. You think I could let you get away with taking me away, taking my love, draining him And Calling me insults"

_Queen Chrysalis: _"yes it's just so eas..."

_Ditzy:_ "No my turn to talk! What you're doing is not very fair or justful to these ponies who have done nothing. I now know why Celestia Insisted on giving me this necklace the other day, I now know what must be done. The doctor has told me that in a language from a planet he knows Bolla means Bubble. My cutie Mark is Bubbles for a reason this is my Destiny!"

Suddenly I realize that my Necklace is glowing and I am hovering .With my wings closed. My eyes focus forward to face the Queen and the power is unleashed I glow in an aura of blues and greens and rainbows. Until she was vaporized. Vanquished by the light of my gem and my soul.

As the Auras around me fade I'm placed on the ground I look over to The Doctor and I watch as he falls to the ground after being drained and played by that evil queen. I run to his side. He looks weak. He needs tending to. And so does Celestia!

I called the guards in to carry Celestia to her bed so she could rest. And I had them Carry the doctor into the garden I just know he will love to wake up here .He has told me before that he's always wanted to come here. Ah, so Peaceful, at last and I saved him, and all of equestria, Maybe I'm not as dopey as others say I AM.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Aftermaths**

**Doctor**

My eyes Begin to flutter and then they opened with a jolt. I see a smiling and relived Ditzy Doo above my head. It was so reliving to see her again. Safe. Her eyes were red-ish, like she had been crying. Her element was still around her neck. As I look into her eyes she kisses me, and then proceeds to hug me to her chest.

_Ditzy:_ "Oh thank Celestia you're alright"

_Doctor:_ "When I am not alright? I'm always alright when you're around"

_Ditzy:_ "Well you looked weak after she drained you, and I was…"

_Doctor:_ "Worried? I can tell. But I'm fine now and she's gone. And it's all because of you. You saved equestria Derpy, and me for that matter. I'm not used being saved it happens rarely, I'm usably the one saving others and Derpy, just to know that you're the one that saved me make me love you just all the much more. I love you're bravery, it comes out in the best of you."

_Ditzy:_ "OH DOCTOR, I love you way too much."

I look into her eyes and tears begin to fall down her face. And now as she cries hysterically I push her tears away with my hoof. I pull her into my arms I can't help but say the same about her; I love her way to much. Just like she loves me .I gives her a smile and she gives me one back. I pout to try to get her happy again and she giggles as we stand up.

_Doctor:_ "Come on let's get back to Tardis..."

_Ditzy:_ "Don't tell me were going on another adventure are we because I'm kind of still tired from this entire can we just go home this time"

She gives me a tired look, I know she needs sleep this probably drained her energy as much as mine. Maybe boring but I guess it's for the best.

_Doctor:_ "Sure Derpy,"

_Ditzy:_ "Thanks' doctor"

We trot back to the Tardis. And head in. I go over to the control panel and flip a few switches, it's very Wibbly Wobbly you know. And before Ditzy and I know it we are back in ponyville.

_Doctor:_ " Come on Derpy…..oh "

I look over by the panels and there she is a Sleeping Derpy, wow she really was tired I guess I should get her into bed. I pick her up and put her over my back and carry her in to her house. I carry her up the stairs very carefully to make sure her head does not hit the wall. And once upstairs I placed her into bed. She looked cold so I covered her with a blanket. She looked so cute I nuzzled in bed with her and fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys sorry this took a long time to post i got really side tract with SAT's and my schools Musical so im sorry it took so long and im so happy you guys were really paitient will make another story either a another one in this sieres or a totally different story. IDK! but it will take a shorter time than this one did . Thanks so much and READ ON!


End file.
